vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frederick
Frederick was one of the Vampires trapped in the tomb with Anna's mother, Pearl. His family name and his age as a vampire is unknown but he appears to be a man in his late twenties to early thirties when he was transfigured (turned) and his attitude seemed to be one of that recently turned in 1864 or slightly earlier. He was portrayed by Stephen Martines. Season One Frederick was dating a vampire named Bethanne, who is killed by and when they go to their house to attack them. He blamed the townspeople and the Salvatores for imprisoning him and wanted revenge. He was very temperamental and was perhaps the most violent vampire to ever enter Mystic Falls, and he was also the only vampire seen to openly challenge Pearl's authority. He and his followers rebelled against Pearl while she was gone in town after she started taking a more tolerant and even forgiving attitude to the town's descendants and the Salvatores. They captured and tortured Stefan and when Harper, Pearl's loyal friend and servant, tried to prevent it, Harper as well. Damon had came looking for Stefan, but Frederick refused to let him inside, telling Samantha Gibbons to never let "this bad man" in. Afterwards with the help of and , Damon and them rescued Stefan and Frederick ran off into the woods. Damon and Alaric stayed behind to kill the other vampires in the house and Elena helped carry Stefan to her car. Frederick came and attacked them, knocking down a very weakened Stefan. Elena staked Frederick in his back temporarily wounding him. Frederick was then killed by Stefan Salvatore after Elena revitalized him by feeding Stefan her blood. (Let The Right One In) Season Three He will return during season three,possible as a ghost.Stephen Martines is back Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal at an extremely, abormal speed. *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Weaknesses *Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Original. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. Attitudes toward humans His attitude to ward humans were generally that they are good for food and amusement. This was augmented by his unrelenting quest for vengeance against the descendants of the Mystic Falls town fathers who put them in the tomb in the first place. It didn't matter that the people who actually entombed him were long dead. He had no compunction against feeding on humans as he did on a glamored Ms. Gibbons as they used her farmhouse as a home. Anna, concerned for her safety led Gibbons from him. Frederick also tried to compel to go with him so he could feed on her, but she had a perfume containing vervain. After she had left, he told his vampire girlfriend, Bethanne, that vervain was making it hard for him to find something to eat. He also did burn for vengeance against the Salvatore Bros. and attacked them twice, which first caused his girlfriend's death and eventually his own. Gallery StefanStakesFrederick.jpg|Stefan stakes Frederick Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tomb Vampires Category:Season 3 Characters